


Fairy Ring: Worldbuilding and Exposition

by Babb1es



Series: Fairy Ring: Full Books and Misc. [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It’s just exposition, Other, and turn it into an author filibuster, explaining thing that can’t be explained in story, or would completely overtake the chapter, thats it, this is basically just background world building for fun, which I don’t want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babb1es/pseuds/Babb1es
Series: Fairy Ring: Full Books and Misc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105181
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I’m Babbles, and this is a comprehensive guide to the world of Fairy Ring! The purpose for this is simply explain in technical terms, if you’re interested anyway, the objects and lore of the story.

It won’t delve into the characters, although those are mentioned because no one will find this if I don’t add tags, but rather the background elements. The actual story is where you meet and understand the characters, and this is just spice sprinkled to the side for fun.


	2. Spell, Ward, and Object Arsenal

To put things simply, a list of advantages listed to the three main players in the war. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the Resistance. Contains enchanted items, noteworthy spells, locations, and even people.

Let’s start off with the simplest, the Dark Lord.

**Death Eaters** : A force numbering in the hundreds, this is an army of people who believe that those born of muggle parents, non human sapients, and those that marry muggles are inherently inferior. Magical Nazis.

**Horcruxes** : Objects created through murder, they hold a piece of the maker soul so he/she/they will not die. To destroy them, one has to completely and wholly destroy the object they inhabit. Voldemort has seven.  _ (Was The Diary, Ravenclaw’s Diadem, Hufflepuff’s Cup, Slytherin’s Locket, Marvolo Gaunt’s Ring, Nagini, and Harry Potter. Harry Potter ceases to be a Horcrux on September 28, 1993)  _

**Money** : Voldemort has the funds to back his army up through one of his followers, Lucius Malfoy. There are others contributors, less wealthy families and the loot collected when they ransack homes.

**Avada Kedavra** : The killing curse. It is notoriously known for its sickly green color and the immediate, ensured death of the target should it strike its target. 

**Fire Protection Ritual** : A ritual conducted using the Goblet of Fire to make the user immune to all forms of fire and burning. Voldemort did this shortly after graduating Hogwarts. He was not able to keep the stolen artifact, as it was one Albus kept an eye on and would notice if it went missing long term.

**Parseltongue** : The ability to speak to and control snakes.

**Werewolves** : Werewolves are treated as scum by most wizards, barely regarded as people. Jobs are hard to find, if at all. They are desperate and struggling. For most it’s all they’ve ever known. And here comes a man offering a way out. Many packs swear fealty to Voldemort very quickly.

**Inferi** : Inferi are corpses that are reanimated with specific instructions. They are weak to fire, cutting and blasting curses, and muggle explosives. Voldemort used his murder victims bodies to guard one of his Horcruxes in a horrifying pool of death. 

**Mental Attacks** : Voldemort is a master legimens, which means he can easily read and pull information out of minds. The brutal way he does so however, often leaves his victims brains permanently damaged.

**Fear Factor** : The entire British wizarding world is terrified of him. Few outside of the Aurors and Ministry would dare to fight back against him.

Now onto the other Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore.

**Hogwarts** : A clear advantage over the other two players, Albus has a permanent home base. Hogwarts has a massive arsenal of defenses and wards, and it’s status as the legacy of the Four Founders makes it a power move to inhabit as well. The castle also has a labyrinth of undiscovered and closed off rooms, making it the perfect place to conduct experiments, stock storerooms, and hold secret meetings.

**The Student Population** : This is a bit of an odd one, but one of the biggest advantages Albus has is his influence over young and developing minds. He is, without question, in their eyes a bastion for all things good in the world. This makes him as unsuspicious as possible, leaving him with a lot of room to do as he pleases without anyone knowing.

**Information Network** : The portraits are his eyes and ears throughout the castle. They listen to everything students say, filter out the babble, and report back important information. If they refuse, they are removed from the wall and burnt. The wards also keep Albus updated on who comes in and out of Hogwarts. Mail is borrowed by the House Elves, skimmed, and summarized. Then discreetly put back without a soul knowing. 

**Monopolies** : Albus has a monopoly on trading, selling, and buying of ink. Meaning that he’s the only one in all of magical Britain that sells ink, and has discreetly made it illegal to import ink from outside sources. He also has a monopoly on farming, the printing press _ (follows the same laws as ink) _ , and Phoenix products.  _ (Tears, ash, feathers) _

**The Elder Wand** : The most powerful wand in existence.

**Fawkes** : Fawkes is magically bound to Albus against the bird’s will. His teleportation abilities are an excellent smuggling route for less than legal substances, and his tears have been collected in a barrel over the years as has his ash when he dies.

**Horcruxes** : Objects created through murder, they hold a piece of the maker soul so he/she/they will not die. To destroy them, one has to completely and wholly destroy the object they inhabit. Dumbledore has three.  _ (His sister’s necklace, a protected amulet, and his own brother) _

**Money** : He has a lot of money. Like he could easily fund all of the ridiculous spending towards the US military while still having plenty to spare.

**Artifacts** : The Hogwarts Vaults are filled to the brim with ancient and powerful objects. 

**Goblet of Fir** e: While it has one public use for the Triwizard Tournament, the chalice itself is far older than the tournament. The most powerful function is the Fire Protection Ritual, which you read earlier. 

**Sybill Trelawney** : Trelawney’s status as a seer is very important. Keeping her mostly incapacitated, Albus uses ancient spells to force prophesies out of her. The spells have irreparably damaged her mind, which is the reason she acts so wildly and has sudden violent bursts of mania.

**Titles** : Positions of authority are a great boon when you need to have control over the government. Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards.

**The Daily Prophet** : Albus owns the newspaper and controls the flow of information to the public through it.

**Obliviate** : Albus’ favorite spell. It wipes the memories the caster chooses to remove from the victim. If done improperly, it can cause complete Personality Death. (A condition in which all the memories of the person are removed, but they still retain the mind they have. They’ll still be able to walk, talk, all the basic motor skills. But actual memories of family, friends, and experiences are all gone. They become a blank slate.)

Now onto The Resistance. Our main protagonists Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

**Printing Press(Luna)** : The reason the Lovegoods have a printing press in the first place when it’s illegal to import, sell, or buy one is because they built their own. 

**Greenhouses(Neville)** : The access to rare potion ingredients within immediate reach without having to go through legal channels is an excellent thing when you need to brew a lot of potions quickly.

**A Sea Route(Ron and Ginny)** : The Weasley Family owns a small fishing company. This means the kids have access to an escape by sea if they have a need for it.

**Clout(Harry** ): Being the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry has a lot of fame to throw around if needed. He doesn’t like to do it, but it is how he hoodwinked the Ministry into basically giving him the freedom to own whatever Magical Creatures they seize from irresponsible owners.

**Muggle Knowledge(Hermione)** : If the gang needs to navigate the muggle world, Hermione is their guide. Except for Harry, and even then he’s pretty far removed, the rest have almost no knowledge about the non magical world. 

**Money(Neville and Harry)** : Neville is the son of a noble house, so he’s got a large amount of money he’s set to inherit. Harry to a lesser extent, as his parents were closer to middle class than high class nobility.

**Goblet of Fire(All)** : While it has one public use for the Triwizard Tournament, it’s more secret abilities pertain towards rituals involving fire. The most important is the Fire Protection Ritual, which you read earlier. They stole it.

**Reducto(Ginny)** : A cutting and blasting curse. Technically a curse because of what it does, but it is legal and is actually a part of the Hogwarts curriculum.

**Stupefy(Neville)** : A stunning spell, can range from immobilizing the target to knocking them out depending on how much power and control the caster has.

**Expelliarmus(Harry)** : Disarms the opponent of whatever weapon they are holding immediately.

**Levicorpus(Luna)** : Levitates the body of whoever the caster is casting on. Speed and height depends on the power and control the caster has.

**Petrificus Totalus(Hermione)** : A jinx that causes the victims limb to be frozen to their body and unable to move.

**Wingardium Leviosa(Ron)** : A general levitation spell similar to Levicorpus, but differs in the way that Levicorpus is specifically used to levitate bodies.

**Trelawney(All)** : The gang kidnap Trelawney under orders from the Fairy Queen. They don’t really have a choice in the matter, because they made a deal with the Fae and all old fairy tales point to the conclusion that you should NEVER make deals with the Fae. Trelawney becomes a Dryad and her mind is healed.

**Chamber of Secrets(All)** : Put under a Fidelius, the chamber becomes the gang’s base of operations. Also subject to heavy remodeling. Happens much later in the story.

**Basilisk Products(All)** : Skinning the CoS Basilisk and harvesting it’s venom glands, the gang now has both material to make incredibly magically resistant battle gear and the most deadly venom on the planet. A portion of the Basilisk was lost due to the kids having to learn how to skin and those portions of the hide were rendered unusable due to damage.

**Parseltongue(Harry)** : The ability to speak to and control snakes. 

**Anonymity(All)** : No one is going to suspect a bunch of school kids of a governmental coup.

**Metamorphosis(All)** : After making the deal with the Fae, the kids are changed into Fae themselves by the Fairy Queen. This grants them transformation powers that allow them to take any form they wish. It’s difficult to learn, but they  _ eventually _ get the hang of it. The ability to turn into an animal or even someone else entirely is one of the most valuable and used power in their arsenal.


	3. The Fae and their Queen

One of the big points of Fairy Ring are the fairies themselves, and how they interact with Harry and Co. They are not entirely understood by the wizarding population, and plan to keep it that way. They can range from helpful, to mischievous, to actively malicious.

( _Please note that the species and culture mentioned may diverge from Potter canon. I used to have a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, but it’s been lost for years. So I’m sorry if go off the rails of what’s been already established by Rowling._ )

The main types of Fae that we meet in the story and are the most relevant are the following.

 **Fairies:** The most popularly known amongst humans thanks to Disney. These magical creatures are very small, no more than two to three inches tall. They have brightly colored wings and are very fast, so they’re commonly mistaken for dragonflies. While they are mostly human in appearance, mentally they are not very smart.

On a scale they would be a mental equivalent to a three or four year old child form the entirety of their lifespan. They are also very easily distracted by bright and shiny objects. They have been hunted into dangerously low numbers for their wings, which posses small amounts of time magic. When dried and powdered they are used to power Time Turners, a small necklace that gives a human the ability to travel 1-5 hours back in time.

Anything over five hours can be dangerously unstable and potentially deadly.

 **Pixies** : A relative to their more human looking cousins, Pixies diverge from the more widely known Tinker Bell by their sharp teeth, four arms, and aggressive attitudes. Like Fairies, they fly in large swarms. But they are far more likely to attack than Fairies, who will disperse and scatter if confronted.

They have a much deadlier sub-branch called Doxies, which have a severely debilitating venom that paralyzes their victims. Doxies fly in larger swarms than both Pixies and Fairies, so it is wise to avoid them if you can.

 **Dryads** : Dryads are female tree spirits, each having a tree to call home. A Dryad will live as long as her tree does, so if there aren’t any axe happy woodsmen about, they’ll survive for a very long time. Dryads are incredibly fast and agile, essentially nigh impossible to catch. The only way you could possibly catch a Dryad is to trick them, trap them, or they let themselves get caught.

If a Dryad has children with a man, the child will always be female. Whether they’ll be human or Fae is a toss up though. Dryads are weak to fire.

 **Naiads:** Naiadsare water spirits, generally inhabiting large lakes or rivers. Like Dryads, they live as long as their home has water. This means that most are EXTREMELY old. While they physically appear to be young, if you get lucky enough to talk to one you will quickly realize the being before is well and truly ancient. They are very strong within their domains, being powerful enough to drown Giants.

They are a fickle people. The legend of sirens originated from Naiads simply being bored. Be very wary of them reader. They can be wise teachers willing to help, or monsters ready to kill you within an instant. Large boats are your safest option if you're crazy enough to go looking.

 **Elves** : The most tragic of all the Fae. Elves, more commonly known as House Elves to wizards, were once a wild and free people now brought to their knees, disfigured, and forced into servitude and slavery. Elves were few in number, their population in England barely reaching over 3,000 people. Children were very rare. The numbers have been dropping steadily over the centuries. If their treatment doesn’t change, they will die out.

Elves have multiple different abilities, but their main is teleportation. They can wink in and out of an area with ease, not even anti-apparition wards can stop them. 

**Unicorns** : A magical, white horse with a sharp spiral horn. Unicorns are incredibly fast creatures and very difficult to catch. To do so, you have to get the unicorn in question to trust you. Which is also incredibly difficult if you are male, evil, not a virgin, or all of the above. In fact, if you are all of the above, you will probably die as the unicorn will charge and skewer you. 

Unicorns have a magical state, their presence actively repels dark creatures away and can soothe a troubled mind. Drinking a unicorns blood is both a blessing and a curse, as it extends your lifespan but curses you to live a half life. Anything bad that can happen will happen. Their hairs are used as wand cores and some extremely powerful healing potions.

Being able to ride a unicorn is a very rare phenomenon. 

There are different breeds of unicorns, some resembling Shetland ponies, others draft horses, and some even look more like deer than an equine.

**Fairy Queen** : The Fairy Queen is exactly as her name sounds. She is the Queen of all the Fae. She is no longer corporeal, but is still extremely powerful. Her shrines house her consciousness, and if one enters without being invited they will be grievously punished. Her one goal is to bring the Fae back to healthy, non endangered numbers and she’s willing to do anything to achieve it. 

Minor types that only appear once or twice.

 **Gnomes** : Small little men who wear little hats. They're commonly regarded as garden pests, as they steal vegetables.

 **Brownies** : They look like brown lumpy toads with an extra pair of hands. They love to fix things, and some people will go to sleep only to wake up in the morning to find their alarm clock has been mysteriously fixed overnight.

 **Red Caps** : Similar to Gnomes, but the tops of their heads are red and they can only reside where human blood has bean spilt.

 **Bowtruckles** : Little creatures made of wood, they mainly reside in trees which they viscously defend. Dryads adore the little creatures and they have a symbiotic relationship.

 **Mermaids** : While those in southern salty waters are much closer to the ArielTM aesthetic, northern Merpeople tend to be much less human in appearance. There are some tales of an island in the Southern Hemisphere that can turn regular muggles into mermaids on a full moon, but no one has ever found it so it’s been mostly forgotten.


End file.
